Mini Stories!
by Iknow SheNeedsYou badx3
Summary: yeah sortof little songfics for loliver.song: Heels Over Head. Pretty Girl. All The Same.Innocence. My Best Friend's Hot. Beauty in the Breakdown. Cleaning This Gun. My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend. Look After You. I'll Walk. idea from: loveisabattlefield


**I got the idea from: loveisabattlefield**

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**xxx Heels Over Head  
**Stupid Stupid Lilly.

Stupid STUPID MILEY!

I hate them both.

Miley had to be stupid and make stupid Lilly sing on stage. I don't get it.

STUPID!

ugh.

I can't take it. I listen to her voice on the radio. Stupid Miley her fame is your fault. I hate you! I had a chance with the blonde skater. Not this pop-star punkish singer person! Ugh.

STUPID STUPID FAME!

she's gone, and I have to wait for her to come back.

**xxx Pretty Girl**

Lilly you're so beautiful. Why do you let them touch you? That's what they want. That's all they want. I can wait for you to realize that's all those guys ever want.

You're not the only one he touches either. No he just hurts you. Because you love him. All of those 'hims' all they want is your body. But you offer them love.

You're so pretty. Why do you let them hurt you're face? Your body. You offer them everything. As they tell you who that other girl is. Yet you let them kiss you everywhere ... why?

Can't you fall in love with someone like me? No wait you're too pretty.

**xxx All The Same**

I watch as she comes into my home crying. I don't ask why. There is always a different reason. Another scar. She's here. Not for long. She'll leave and come back when she's in pain. Bleeding from her wrist. It's that same over and over. She's in pain.

She doesn't need to be. I can fix it. Only for a while. When she leaves, I'm even more broken than her. She's clutching onto my jacket, I rub her back. I'm the only one who can except her.

No one can listen to what she says in the quiet.

Poor Lilly. I hold her tightly. Inhaling her scent, I close my eyes. She's letting go, pushing me back. "I'm leaving!" She shouts.

She knows that I know she's hurt. And she'll be hurt again. It's all the same.

**xxx Innocence**

I wake up and everything is okay. It's great actually. I know I'm safe here. It's not my room. It's his. It's home.

I'm fully dressed in yesterday's clothes. I couldn't handle being home.

Oliver walks back into the room. I remember when we were young I'd sleep over. It's not the same. Every move we have to be careful. Best friends don't pass limits.

But it's so nice here. I smile, taking in the room's scent. Axe. Not dirty boy clothes. I laugh as he sits down on the bed next to me tugging me into a half hug. I love his friendship. I need this home. Not mine. It's better. I hold onto him. Here./.. I'm an innocent child.

**xxx My Best Friend's Hot**

All the hugs. All the flirting. It's all harmless.

In his mind.

But I rather think otherwise. He's so mean. I joke with him. He pops his collar and says don't hate the player hate the game.

Why don't you love me?

We friggin hold hands!

We tease too much.

It's not fair.

I feel like shouting out to the world 'My BEST FRIEND"S HOT! I LOVE YOU OLIVER!" But instead I listen as he rambles on as always.

I ponder for a moment, before grabbing his face to meet me in a kiss.

**xxx Beauty in the Breakdown**

"I can't take it!" I shout. "Oliver... let's run away.

He thinks before agrees.

So it doesn't take long for us to run to his car, tears pouring down my face.

I wonder how we got here. I'm here with the boy I love who loves me back.

He was so young not long ago.

What happened?

My thoughts buzz as he rambles about how long he's pictured this. Running away. He wants to. But I've changed my mind. I want to go back.

**xxx Cleaning This Gun**

Duhh.. hmm I'm lost. As always. Screw History. I watch as Lilly- my date for tonight. wink wink- tugs on her hair, with the same bored expression as me.

School is out unusually early.

And the hours pass.

I'm standing outside of her house.

She opens her mouth to warn me.. but...

"Come on in boy!"

Her face scrunches up. The screen door opens. I walk in and freeze.

He's playing with his gun. I have half a mind to run now, but look at Lilly. Gosh she's beautiful.

Her father taunts me and he wipes off the gun during his long speech about being a father. I breathe out as he let's us leave. I'll remember that date forever.

**xxx My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend**

Thank you Lucus! You helped me find Lilly.

When she was lost, I had to help her.

Thank you soo much.

You broke her heart.

Oh you stupid kid I love you!

I want to scream with happiness but inside I laugh at your mistakes.

Don't cheat, you'll never get the prize!

HaHA!

I wrap my arm around her every time we pass him.

HA!

He's so slow.

He should have never ever tried to get more.

It's not fair to her. Lilly. My best friend. My lover.

**xxx Look After You**

So what if I'm overprotective?

It's Lilly. My best friend since who knows when! These guys should seriously back off.

It's not like she's my girlfriend. And I'm not jealous. Nope.

Not jealous.

I just need to protect her.

She could get hurt. Girls are breakable. I don't want to loose her. I want to have her. She makes everything better or everything worse. But I still love her... friendship. I'll protect her from these jerks that are coming on to her. I can protect her when her mom hits her. I protect her when she falls. I watch every move she makes. She could be mine. I'm not jealous. I can have her. If she'd only have me. I'll keep her friendship, she can take anything. My everything is her's.

I'll protect her. I'll look after her. She's my Lilly. My own responsibility. Mine.

**xxx I'll Walk**

She continues to yell at me. Our first real fight. I pull the car over as she commands.

" I don't know why you're crying, Lils." I grab her hand.

"You know what, I'd rather walk home than go to prom with YOU!" She wipes her eyes. "Let go of me!" She shouts as she exits the car. "You don't get it. I'll talk to you later." She steps out. "I'll walk."

...

That dumb driver. Can't you see a girl in a black dress at night?! Apparently not. I cry and walk into her hospital room. It's quiet.

"Hey." She's weak.

I break down and put her hand to my face gently.

"Oliver.." She fights her own tears. "I .. can't feel my legs."

I nod still crying.

"It... hurts."

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"Oliver." I look up. "I'll walk."

It wasn't long after that when I asked her to marry me. It was our wedding day. She sat in her wheelchair, her father by her side. She takes his large hand into her tiny one. She smiles up at him. He's tearing up... "I'll walk. I know It'll hurt. It's hard. But..." They're both crying. "I'll walk." And so she does.

**I had to use spellchecker on this. I have no idea if that's against the rules. But I rushed like crazy. The ending music of the songs were a HUGE help to rush the name of the song into the short story. I know I type slow. the last one was pretty sad in my opinion. My favorite was 'All The Same' even though it's like all hate and stuff in the song.. I liked when he has to comfort her. soo yah. extremely fluffy I know. but this is the outcome when loveisabattlefield doesn't update her fanfiction!! lol **


End file.
